


the sun, the moon, and the stars in between

by zhongligf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Volleyball Dorks in Love, idk how to tag this, lowercase on purpose :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongligf/pseuds/zhongligf
Summary: “oh, nothing. i’m just a little sad you weren’t on the court as much today.”kageyama blinks in surprise. “what do you mean?”“well...” hinata trails off, eyebrows drawing together as he thinks. “it’s just, volleyball is so much more fun when you’re on the court with me.”in which kageyama feels something... different.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 21





	the sun, the moon, and the stars in between

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy guess whos starting another fic!!
> 
> some things to cover before you start reading:
> 
> 1\. i update very slowly,, honestly it depends on how motivated i am to write but yk  
> 2\. this fic is set in kageyama’s pov, but its third person :)  
> 3\. i will try to keep the fic under like 5 chapters but we’ll see :)  
> 4\. this is supposed to be read with lowercase writing 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy! this is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter fic, and i hope you like it :)

kageyama has never had a crush on a person before.

at least, he doesn’t think he’s had one. he’s never been very good at identifying his feelings, much less romantic emotions towards another person.

he’s known for a while that he's interested in both genders. never once did he think he’d develop any romantic interest to his former (and, well, current) rival.

and yet here he is, standing on the court next to hinata shoyo. the little giant. dumbass. the guy he’s into. whatever you want to call him.

kageyama doesn’t know _when_ he figured out he liked hinata, but it all made sense to him once he did. so many conflicting feelings twisted his heart and stomach when he saw the ginger boy, and for a while, he thought he was even sick.

how stupid of him.

a hand lands on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. “huh?”

“baka-yama, pay attention! you were just standing there, staring off into the distance. you forgot to set the ball!” hinata laughs as he twirls to stand in front of the setter.

“oh... i didn’t even realize,” kageyama chuckles, bowing slightly in apology.

“you’ve been zoning out a lot today,” coach ukai calls out from across the gym. “why don’t you sit down and refocus? i’ll send sugawara out onto the court.”

kageyama sighs quietly. “sure.”

sugawara smiles politely as they walk past each other.

“you okay?”

“i’m fine. i just have a lot on my mind.”

sugawara pats him on the back. “you’re smart. you’ll figure it out.”

kageyama slightly smiles at that and mutters his thanks. he sits down on the cool bench and leans back against the wall, shutting his eyes.

he can feel sweat dripping down his forehead and neck from the conditioning that ukai put them through before they started scrimmages. his hair sticks to his head and his mouth is dry.

he loves the feeling. 

it reminds him of the hard work he puts into volleyball. he has fun setting to his teammates and seeing them succeed, both because of him and because of how hard they work.

he loves analyzing the court, thinking quickly, planning what he’s going to do and where he’s going to push the ball. his mind runs a mile a minute, and while sometimes he can barely keep up, he still appreciates how smart he can be.

but now, sitting here on the sidelines, his brain begins to slow down. his chest, tight from running around so much, begins to loosen. he doesn’t like how slow he feels now.

he opens his eyes and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. his eyes follow the movement of his teammates, his friends, as they move gracefully across the court.

his eyes keep returning to hinata, though.

from the sidelines, he has a better view of his orange-haired teammate. the way he bounces around the court, running from one end of the net to the other, so full of energy.

but the most exhilarating thing is to watch hinata soar. the way he pulls his arm back, the way his knees bend, how he seems to stop midair before slamming the ball down on the other side of the court. his eyes flutter open for a moment when he reaches the peak of his jump, and his mouth cracks into a tiny smile.

and on his descent, he laughs. from his spot on the bench, kageyama can feel his stomach lurch when hinata falls, like he’s the one falling in hinata’s place. this rush of emotions is so new to him, so unique, so scary, and yet kageyama would like to experience it over and over and over again.

“kageyama?” a voice asks, once again breaking him from his stupor.

“y-yes? what is it?” kageyama blinks quickly, shaking the thought of hinata from his head.

takeda is staring at him, a worried smile on his face. “are you sure you aren't sick? you look shaky.”

“huh? oh, i’m not sick. at least, i don’t think i am.”

takeda hums thoughtfully. “okay, then. i’m going to keep you on the bench for the rest of practice anyway. i don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“bu-“

“ah ah ah! no but’s, mister. there are five minutes left of practice, anyway. no point in going out there now.”

kageyama sighs, but nods his head and sits back again. 

“is there anything you’d like to talk about? you seemed pretty out of it. anything on your mind?” takeda asks, leaning towards him.

“i-“ kageyama begins, but falters when he hears a loud laugh from across the court. he turns his gaze to see hinata, who is dancing around the court with nishinoya while tanaka sings off-key.

kageyama likes hinata’s laughter. it sounds like what a sunny day feels like.

“you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

the setter turns back to see the club advisor smiling at him, this time like he knew something kageyama didn’t.

“i’m just thinking about stuff, is all. nothing important.”

“sure, sure,” takeda says, chuckling. “well, practice is over. why don’t you help clean up? you can stretch your muscles out.”

“yes, sir.”

kageyama pushes himself off of the bench and walks over to where the other first years are taking down the net. hinata is trying to reach the top of the net to untie it, but his hands can barely grab onto the rope.

tobio walks up behind hinata and quietly reaches up to the rope and unties it for the shorter male. hinata squawks in anger and slaps kageyama on the shoulder.

“i could’ve gotten that,” he protests.

kageyama looks down at him and snorts. “sure you could, pipsqueak.”

“ _what_ did you just call me?!”

“pipsqueak.”

“why you little-“

as the pair argued, tsukishima rolled his eyes and took down the net for them. yamaguchi laughed at him as he did.

“boys, boys! settle down,” coach ukai yelled. 

“he called me a pipsqueak!!!”

“i don’t _care_ about what he called you. go home before you idiots get yourselves in serious trouble.”

“yes, sir,” the two said in unison, still glaring at each other.

once the court was cleaned off and all of the volleyball equipment was put away, the first years said their goodbyes to the second and third years.

they walked their normal path until they reached a crossroads, tsukishima and yamaguchi cutting off in a different direction. 

hinata, pushing his bike alongside him, sighs quietly. 

“what’s wrong?” kageyama asks.

“oh, nothing. i’m just a little sad you weren’t on the court as much today.”

kageyama blinks in surprise. “what do you mean?”

“well...” hinata trails off, eyebrows drawing together as he thinks. “it’s just, volleyball is so much more fun when you’re on the court with me.”

the taller boy feels his face heat up and he snaps his head back to face forward. 

“that’s,” he coughs, clearing his throat. “that’s nice of you to say. i enjoy your company on the court as well.”

hinata laughs. “thanks. it means a lot.”

the pair reach another crossroads and hinata turns to face the setter. “well, this is my stop.”

kageyama forces himself to calm down as he turns to face hinata. “have a good night, hinata. i’ll see you tomorrow.”

hinata smiles. “you, too!”

they stand there for a second, smiling at each other, before hinata shakes his head and lets out a small laugh.

“o-okay, i better get going before my mom starts wondering where i am.” 

“alright. goodbye, hinata.”

“bye-bye!”

kageyama watches hinata as the short boy hops on his bike and starts pedaling down the dark road.

the setter sighs and turns to head home.

one day he’ll tell hinata about his feelings.

one day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahhh first chapter done!! i hope you all enjoyed it :) remember that i update kinda slow so if i don’t update for like a month, don’t worry! im gonna come back
> 
> anyways, i hope you liked! if there’s anything that i need to fix, let me know in the comments!
> 
> comments + kudos are always appreciated :]


End file.
